Um eventual cheque mate
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Raito está pensativo... O jogo não vai esperar ninguém.


_Death Note não me pertence. O animê e o mangá, no caso. O caderno é outra história. _

**Um eventual cheque-mate**

Raito estava preocupado.

Embora isso fosse apenas um sentimento momentâneo. Afinal, já fazia algum tempo que a disputa contra L havia começado. E nesse meio tempo, o controle da situação trocava de lado toda vez que Raito ou L agiam.

Eles eram dois excelentes estrategistas. Tão bons que sempre que faziam um lance, ofuscavam completamente o brilho da última jogada do outro. Eventualmente... Haveria um cheque-mate.

E era isso que preocupava Raito. Um eventual cheque-mate.

A maioria dos jogadores de xadrez usa uma estratégia de ataque padronizada e relativamente eficaz. Primeiramente usar os cavalos para tomar peões e conquistar alguns espaços. Pressionar o oponente. Depois, um ataque usando os bispos. Com uma distribuição adequada de peões pelo tabuleiro, a maioria dos jogos acaba aqui.

A maioria.

Em todo jogo de xadrez, existem duas peças que, sozinhas, são capazes de mudar completamente o rumo do jogo de uma hora para outra. As peças mais poderosas do jogo.

Rainhas.

Raito riu baixinho e sem muita vontade. Não era exatamente a melhor das metáforas. Rainhas não eram a visão que ele tinha de si mesmo e de L. Embora eles fossem as peças mais poderosas e as mais importantes do jogo, simultaneamente.

Apesar dos ataques dos cavaleiros e apesar das estratégias dos bispos e apesar do sacrifício de inúmeros peões, Raito ainda conseguia bloquear todas as investidas de L. E, apesar de tudo, Raito tinha plena consciência de que tudo não passava de uma demonstração de poder antes do embate final.

Um eventual cheque-mate.

Uma hora, L se veria forçado a realizar uma manobra arriscada. Aquilo que chamamos de avanço das torres.

Na antiguidade, não havia armas mais tenebrosas do que as gigantescas torres de cerco, enormes estruturas tão altas quanto as muralhas das cidades, projetadas para resistir ao fogo e as flechas. Avistar torres como essas se movendo em direção às defesas da cidade eram prenuncio de morte. No xadrez, não era muito diferente.

Na maioria dos casos.

Para usar as torres no xadrez, geralmente estamos chegando ao final de nossas opções. As maquinações dos bispos, as cargas dos cavaleiros e os sacrifícios de peões não haviam sido suficientes para concluir o jogo. Avançar com as torres é uma sentença de morte.

Uma sentença que pode ser revogada pelas mãos de um mestre.

As torres podem ser consideradas as armas finais das partidas de xadrez. Quando atacam, dificilmente o adversário consegue se recuperar. Entretanto... Atacar com essas torres significa retirar a maior parte da defesa de seu próprio lado do tabuleiro.

Assim que L atacar com suas torres, vai abrir uma oportunidade única para Raito escrever seu nome no Death Note.

Um eventual cheque-mate.

Mas Raito não era nenhum tipo de tolo para subestimar L. Um inimigo medíocre caí quando a cavalaria avança. Um inimigo respeitável exige maquinações de bispos. Um inimigo formidável exige um cerco maciço antes de cair.

Que tipo de inimigo era L?

O tipo que assiste o sacrifício dos peões de maneira impassível? O tipo que esmaga a cavalaria inimiga? O tipo que, com um único gesto, desbarata todo o clero do oponente?

O tipo que encontra uma maneira de sabotar as torres de cerco? O tipo que...

...

... elimina a rainha adversária?

Novamente a metáfora inadequada. Era um tanto frustrante não conseguir encontrar nada que pudesse usar como comparação para esse confronto.

Pudera, talvez nunca houvesse existido algo semelhante a disputa entre Raito e L.

- Sem vontade de matar ninguém hoje, Raito? – uma risada gutural encheu o quarto.

- Vontade não me falta, Ryuuku. Faltam-me nomes.

- Sempre há um nome que você pode usar. Y-A-G-A-M-I-R-A-I-T-O.

- A saída dos covardes? Não, obrigado. Mas eu achei que não ias tomar partido no meu confronto com L.

- Não vou. Foi apenas uma sugestão.

- Uma muito ruim, diga-se de passagem. – retrucou Raito enquanto erguia-se da cama onde estivera deitado.

Ryuuku riu.

- Sabe Raito, algumas coisas são muito mais fáceis desse lado. Só queria que soubesse.

- Os olhos dos Shinigamis?

- Isso também.

No xadrez não havia Shinigamis. Não se matavam os oponentes à distância, apenas sabendo o nome e como era a face de alguém. Não havia a necessidade de criar um mundo de justiça. Não havia Death Notes. Não havia Ryuuku. Não havia Kira. Não havia L. Não havia Raito.

Talvez fosse uma metáfora completamente ridícula para essa situação, afinal.

Talvez houvesse apenas uma coisa em comum.

Um eventual cheque-mate.


End file.
